Eternal Deckerstar
by TeamPotterForLife
Summary: She knows. He wanted her to know from the very start. Ever since they met he told her every single time. And now she finally saw the truth with her own eyes. But at what cost? - Personal continuation of what might take place once Chloe discovers Lucifer's true identity. #LuciferSaved
1. Chapter 1: It All Goes to Hell

_A/N: Well… I'd wager that NOBODY would ever predict me posting a story on this. I always tend to write about things that really catch my interest. And boy… did Lucifer catch my interest. I only recently finished this incredible show and honestly loved everything about it. I love the characters and especially the amazing relationship that develops between Lucifer and Chloe. Obviously, all of you know that I'm a true romantic at heart, and the romance in this show is really good. The fact that season 3 ends with a cliffhanger really urged me to write a continuation prior to the release of season 4 next year. So although the majority of you will probably not actually read this little story (No idea how long it will be), I've decided to post it anyway just because I want to make a little continuation of my own. I hope any of you that stick around enjoy. As always, I'm doing it for personal enjoyment, have fun. I know I will!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: It all goes to hell_**

It was done. Cain… was gone. And by his hand. The first person he ever killed was the first murderer himself. Woah. The rush was making its way through his entire body. It was like an adrenaline shot, something he's been feeling for several minutes now. Damn. Rage was also there. Still a present companion. He could still feel the motionless body of Chloe on his arms. It was the only thing keeping him from going insane right now.

"Lucifer!" Her voice found its way into his head followed by loud steps. He allowed for the sound of them to pause before standing up form the dead corpse of his opponent.

Something felt… off. He felt different. The air around him was so hot.

"Lucifer…" She pressed again, trying to gain his attention.

He turned around to face her, trying to hide the smile forming on his face. She was alive and safe. Good. Maybe all of this would finally come to end. All of the pain, and fear. Nothing could put her in danger anymore. He would protect her, no matter the cost.

He was hoping that by now she would have leapt into his arms, maybe say how glad she was that he's okay. That's what she did last time, anyway. But instead, she just stood there. Completely still. There was something about her eyes that disturbed him. What was she so shocked about? Was it the dead body? Did she expect him to spare Cain after his men almost killed them both?

"It's all true." She gasped, her gaze becoming slightly crazed. Was it really the body? How could she be so damn shocked? Of course, Lucifer had to kill him. What else was she expecting to happen?

"Detective?" He asked. Trying to understand. Hoping she would explain. Or at least do something else but just stare.

"It's all true…" She repeated again, this time taking a tiny step back. Her arms slightly raised. Almost as if trying to ready for an incoming attack. _What in the world is going on?_ Lucifer thought to himself.

The detective took another couple of steps back. Her breathing was speeding up and her eyes were open wide, almost as if she was too terrified to blink. Lucifer was starting to comprehend what must have happened, and the dreading thought was invading its way into his mind. He slowly looked down at his hands. Sure enough, they were no longer the hands he was used to. Instead, he could see the dark red, burnt and horrifying skin covering his hands. He brought one of them to his cheek and felt the roughness of his face. He could feel all the scars and rough edges of his devil face.

"Oh no." Lucifer gasped in response. Also taking a step back. His right foot grazed next to Cain's corpse, making him slightly lose balance. He stumbled back a bit further, putting more distance between him and the detective.

"Detective…" He had no idea what to say. The situation was overwhelming for him, talk about how it must feel for her. This was not how he wanted her to find out. To be quite honest, he didn't know if he ever wanted her to see his real face. There was a time when he actually settled on it and tried to show it to her. But soon after, he was glad it didn't work. None of that mattered now. She knew the truth.

He knew that getting closer to her would be a horrible choice. So he just took another step back. Her expression was the exact same as Linda's when she first saw his real face; frozen. Except that she was also terrified. That scared him a lot more than anything else.

Her breathing was starting to break down into smaller and more desperate breaths. Was she suffocating? Her eyes started to drift off and now she was crushing to the ground.

Lucifer leapt even before she started to fall, somehow predicting her actions. His hand connected with her head just before it hit the floor, which softened her fall. She passed out.

Lucifer picked her up and carried her away from Cain's body. He rested her gently against one of the huge white pillars before turning back to the centre where he could finally analyse the scene. The entire floor was covered in Lucifer's bloody feathers. It was quite a horrific sight. Seeing all of them actually reminded him of the pain which he could feel on his back. The wings were not healing. Hiding them caused a great deal of pain and Lucifer felt that taking them out would be even worse. He decided that for now, the most important thing was taking care of all the feathers, then removing the knife from Cain's body. The feathers were slightly too big to be confused with a bird's. The fact that they were pearly white and covered in blood didn't help.

Luckily, he spotted a rather large broom in the corner of the hall. Finally, at least a little bit of luck. Lucifer didn't know how long the detective was going to be out, so he would have to get this done quick. Passing out wasn't exactly something that had a timer. Cain's men were all knocked out pretty good. Lucifer was certain they would stay that way for at least a couple days.

He started swooping the floor, trying to pile all of the feathers together. Eventually, a rather big pile of red and white feathers was stacked in the centre of the hall. Lucifer reached for his inside pocket and took out his lighter. He lit it up and threw it on top of the pile. The feathers slowly started to ignite, causing a small flame in the centre of the hall. Lucifer just stood and watched the flames devour what used to be on his back.

For the first time since he was cast down from Heaven. Something actually sparked inside him as he looked at his destroyed feathers. There was a sense of regret and even sadness. Now that Amenadiel's theory was confirmed, Lucifer knew that the feathers weren't actually forced onto his back by dad. They were there because Lucifer himself felt like he wasn't a monster anymore. He actually felt like he was doing some good, and that's why they came back. But now. After killing Cain, his true self came back. He wanted to get back his devil face for so long. But now, when he finally had it. It brought no satisfaction. Only anger… and even fear. Chloe saw him. The real him. What now? She'd probably never want to see him again. A part of him hoped that she would perhaps react differently. Maybe even accept him, similarly to Linda. But that was a fool's dream. He was the devil, and humans were scared of the devil. After all, they believed that he stood behind all the bad things on this earth. Somehow, a part of him hoped that Chloe would see him differently.

Before he could let any more of his depressed thoughts consume him, Lucifer paced back to Chloe and picked her back up. Touching her felt like a sin. And even as the devil, it felt wrong. After seeing her face, he hated himself. It would surely never be the same. Not with her knowing the truth, and it actually terrified him. So much. He was even more afraid that he had the guts to admit that to himself. He carried her back towards the stairs and into the light. He took off his suit jacket, folded it and placed it under her head as a cushion. He took out her phone and searched the contact list until he found Dan. He clicked on his name and pressed the dial logo.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Dan's desperate voice ringed through Lucifer's ear.

"She's on the first floor in the main hall. Marcus is here too. She's fine. Just hurry." Lucifer informed before bringing the phone away from his ear.

"Lucifer? Why do you have Chloe's phone? What's going-" He hanged up before Dan's question could reach him. He placed the phone back in Chloe's pocket and turned toward Cain. The knife was lodged squarely in the centre of his chest. Lucifer knelt down and grabbed onto the blade firmly before pulling it out. The hole in his chest started to fill up with blood. Regardless of what it caused, Lucifer was glad to see Cain dead. The man who caused so much pain to Chloe. Who caused so much pain to him… was finally punished. Not all went wrong today. Not this.

He took one last look at the unconscious body of his partner. He didn't know whether he would ever see her again. A part of him wanted to get close to her one last time. To brush her cheek with his fingers. But he didn't deserve that. So he took a final glance, trying his best to remember the details of her face. She really was very beautiful. Maybe not as glamorous as some of the women Lucifer met in his existence. But there was something very natural about her beauty. He never really gave it much thought until now. It almost made him smile bitterly. You really do appreciate the things you had once you lose them.

He started making his way to the back exit past the small pile of ashes which was all that remained of his bloody feathers. Dan, Ella and probably a large SWAT team won't hesitate to enter through the main doors. The air outside felt good. It was a bit colder than he could remember. He was about to walk out into the main road when he realised that his skin was still flaming red. He quickly returned to the shadow of the building and looked down at his hands. He focused hard, trying to make them go back to normal. But it wasn't working.

 _Great. So now I'm stuck with my devil face. Perfect!_ He thought to himself. There was no way of hiding his face. It would be too visible, even if he managed to find a hat. But he couldn't go back inside either. Dan would arrive any minute now and having his face seen by him and Miss Lopez was the last thing he needed.

It was then when he heard the squeak of tires and an engine nearing him. The black Audi R8 made its way down the alleyway until it broke violently right beside him. The passenger door opened revealing Linda who was staring right at him while getting out.

"Thank god, you're okay!" She gasped grabbing him by the arm and trying to pull him into the car.

"I would really not mention him right this moment," Lucifer answered. Trying to hide how glad he was to see her. He sat inside the car and saw Mazikeen who greeted him with an unexpected hug.

"You're okay!" She exhaled into his shoulder.

"I've been better, thank you. Although you seem like you've had a good time yourself. Care to explain?" Lucifer asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. Mazikeen was bruised and quite bloody all over the place. It looked as if she almost went through the same hell as him. He also couldn't help but wonder how she found him.

Linda was standing right next to the car, still struggling to take her eyes off of Lucifer. Seeing her face reminded him of a very, very bad memory which was still fresh in his mind.

"I know. I look hellish. I can't do anything about it right now. I need to go Lux." He informed them both.

"What the hell happened in there?" Mazikeen asked.

"It's a very long, and slightly unfortunate story. I'd much rather not explain it right now. I'd also like to inform that a SWAT team is on its way and I'd prefer them to not see me like this." Lucifer explained.

Linda leaned into the car window and looked at Mazikeen "Alright. Go. Take Lucifer to Lux. I'll just take the taxi there. Honestly, couldn't you have gotten a car with more than two seats?" She sighed.

Mazikeen smirked, "I have a couple but all of them are terribly slow and Lucifer clearly needed our help."

That got Lucifer's attention "About that… how did you know where I was? Actually. No. Scratch that. You can explain at Lux. I need to get out of here. Sorry for taking your seat, darling." He told Linda.

She cracked a smile, "Don't be silly, we came here for you. Now go. Before someone sees you. I hope you explain everything at Lux."

With that said, Mazikeen pressed on the gas, making the car thrust forward, causing Lucifer's head to spin slightly. He was still too close to the detective. With every metre away from the building, his strength seemed to be coming back. It felt good. And yet horrible at the same time. The stronger he became, the further he was from… her.

"So… can you tell me what exactly happened?" Mazikeen asked.

Lucifer leaned down slowly, covering his face with his hands and trying to block out the light. His physical strength was growing. He could feel the pain on his back slowly fade away. But mentally, he was drained. It felt similar to that time when he didn't sleep for several days.

"Not now, Mazikeen. Please. Just drive. I want to go home." He knew that his words would only worry her more. Mazikeen never saw him in this state. Damn. Lucifer never saw himself in this state either. He had no idea where this would go. For the first time in all of his existence, Lucifer was completely lost.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Memories

_A/N: Before starting this story, I went ahead and read some Lucifer fanfics to see what others have come up with. There were some really good stories, but something that most of them had in common was that all of them seemed a bit rushed. Things always escalated really quickly and as a reader, I was never able to really immerse myself within the scenes. I hope that my slightly 'slower' story will help those who read it experience that immersion : )_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Broken Memories**_

Lux was empty. Lucifer hoped that the lying filth who sent him and the detective to a deathtrap would still be here. Unfortunately, Dan and Ella must've taken him to the precinct. Once Maze scanned the place and made sure they were alone, she grabbed two empty glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniel's from the bar and sat down next to Lucifer on the couch. She poured him a drink and sat in silence, clearly waiting for something.

Lucifer was laying back against the couch with his eyes closed. He was focusing hard, trying to make his face go back to normal. Every couple of minutes he would open one of his eyes to check if his hands looked human again. Each time he was disappointed. Eventually, Maze lost her patience and sat up.

"Are you ever going to explain what happened?" She asked, clearly frustrated now.

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked at her for a long second, "What do you want to know, Mazikeen?"

She frowned and shook her shoulders, "Oh, I don't know… you could start with EVERYTHING!"

Lucifer lifted his glass and downed the whiskey. He took a deep breath and looked back at his friend, "Cain killed Charlotte Richards."

There was a long moment of silence. Mazikeen clearly didn't expect anything of that sort. "Why?" she asked.

"I believe she was with Amenadiel at the time. I found one of his feathers on the crime scene." Lucifer informed and took out the big pearly white feather from under his waistcoat.

"What were they doing together?" Maze asked.

"I believe Amenadiel was working with Charlotte. They were spying on Cain. It was a favour I asked of him." Lucifer gasped. "Which only just now makes me realise that her death was actually my fault."

Maze sighed, "Okay. Before you go all depressed on me and start constructing some idiotic domino effect. Just tell me what happened next."

Lucifer nodded. "The detective and I started the usual procedure and carried out an investigation. We were pretty quick to find out that Cain was the one who killed her, Of course, I wasn't all that surprised. He was the Sinnerman. It was quite a shock for Chloe though. Dan was furious too. He and Charlotte had something going on after all."

Maze nodded and signalled for Lucifer to continue.

"We did the usual. Found some people who gave us statements. Which led us to one particular scumbag who gave us the location of his supposedly 'endangered sister'. But it turned out that the detective and I were walking into Cain's lovely deathtrap. Of course, before we realised something was 'off', it was too late." Lucifer told her.

Maze seemed like she was having a pretty hard time taking in all the information. Lucifer continued regardless.

"There were gunmen all around us surrounding the entire hall including Cain himself. His primary plan was to simply murder me. I believe he hoped that in doing so, his mark would come back. Obviously, now we'll never find out. But I don't really care." Lucifer informed and poured himself more whisky.

"Then… well. The detective did something incredibly foolish and stepped between me and Cain. She was trying to reason with him. Of course, Cain's mind was all set. I couldn't let him kill her over me… but before I could do anything, the detective took a shot at him. Cain fell to the ground and one his guards…" Lucifer's voice paused. It felt like something was lodged in his throat. All of a sudden, speaking seemed impossible.

Maze placed her hand on his shoulder, "She didn't… tell me she didn't."

Lucifer took a deep breath and shook his head. "The detective is alive and well. Don't worry. Luckily the bullet was stopped by her protective vest. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. I was furious. Cain gave his men the order to finish me. It seemed like my instincts acted on their own behalf. I used my wings as a shield to cover both of us from all the gunfire. I can still feel that pain right now." He shifted uncomfortably and took a sip from his glass.

"Anyway. Once I got the detective out of harm's way and far from me. I came back for Cain. His men were quite easy to take down once I was bulletproof again. Cain was the one who surprised me when he whipped out this…" Lucifer added and took out one of Mazikeen's blades from his pocket.

She was about to say something when Lucifer stopped her. "Before you start explaining how he got it. Let me finish." He placed the knife on the table and downed his whiskey. "Once I dealt with Cain by lodging that knife into his chest. I finally did the one thing I was forbidden from doing. I killed a man. Seeing Cain die was… very rewarding. I haven't felt satisfaction of that kind in a long while."

Lucifer stopped and it seemed like he spaced out. Although Mazikeen guessed that he was trying to avoid telling the rest of the story. "What happened then?"

He looked at her in the eyes. There was something about his expression that took all breath from her lungs. He looked pained, full of regret and misery.

"My devil face came back. I didn't even realise. And by the time I did… it was too late. The detect-… Chloe. Saw me. She was shocked, of course. How could she not have been? Before I could try calming her down or changing back, she collapsed. I used the opportunity to clean up the scene from all my feathers and I burned them. Then I left." He concluded, pouring himself a fresh glass.

"You just left her there?" Maze asked, shocked.

"Don't worry. I called Dan and told him where the detective was. I assume that by now she's probably already at the hospital."

"I can't believe it. Chloe knows everything now. She knows I'm a demon." Mazikeen added.

They sat in silence for a while. It was a lot to take in for Maze and even reliving the moment was quite heavy for Lucifer.

"Alright. Now you're going to tell me how this blade got into Cain's possession." Lucifer informed.

Maze nodded and took a sip of her whiskey. "This won't be an easy story to tell."

She told him everything that happened. All the planning and hatred she felt for Lucifer and everyone around. She couldn't help but break down a couple times. Especially when she told him about her partnership with Cain. Lucifer remained calm during the whole thing. He even tried to comfort Maze at certain times. He was awfully understanding. And it made her feel uncomfortable. That wasn't how she remembered the devil.

"While I was resting in Linda's office I felt that same thing like before. It was the bond between us. I could sense that you were in trouble. Of course, I couldn't get there on time because of my injuries. I was too slow. I don't know if I would've made it without Linda." She informed.

Lucifer shook his head, "Don't blame yourself. We already established that it isn't your duty anymore to protect me. It was not your fault."

She nodded, "I know. But… It is my fault regardless. If Cain didn't have my knife-"

"I would've killed him even quicker than I have done with it," Lucifer informed.

"I guess you're right." Maze agreed, "But I certainly didn't do anything helpful either."

"Of course you did. You came for me when I really needed you. If not for you and Linda, I don't know how I would've gotten back here without being seen." Lucifer answered.

Before any of them said anything else, the elevator doors opened, and a rather frustrated Linda walked in. "I swear. That's the last time I ever take a taxi." She complained and sat down next to Maze. "Did I miss anything?"

Lucifer let out a bitter chuckle, "I'm afraid that everything has already been said. But I'm sure that Mazikeen can tell you what happened. She's all up to date now." He told Linda and stood up. "If you two don't mind, I need to have a shower and some sleep. I've had an incredibly disastrous day and very possibly one of my last days on earth. Please lock all the doors and don't let anyone in. Even if dad himself decides to come for a visit." He instructed and retired to his bedroom, taking an extra bottle of whisky with him.

* * *

 _"_ _Lucifer Morningstar… is that a stage name or something?"_

 _"_ _God-given, I'm afraid."_

 _"_ _I actually really like working you."_

 _"_ _Lucifer is… the best partner I've ever had."_

 _"_ _I'm here for you, okay?"_

 _"_ _I'm so glad you're okay!"_

 _"_ _Chloe… I really am the devil."_

 _"_ _Not to me."_

 _"…_ _It's all true."_

* * *

Lucifer woke up abruptly, shaking the covers off and almost falling out of bed. He was breathing heavily and images from his dream were still swimming in front of his eyes. He felt like something was crawling across his entire body. He turned on the light to inspect his hands. Sure enough, his hands were back to normal. He was about to literally start singing in celebration when a familiar burning feeling returned to him.

 _It's all true_

Her voice ringed in his head as his hands started to take back their old form. His skin turned back into the raging red muscle with burns and scars all over his body. Why did he have no control over this? He stood up from his bed and walked over to the balcony, in need of fresh air. He had to find a way to rid himself of his face. Somehow… dreaming made him go back to normal. But something told him it wasn't just any casual dreaming. It's because he was dreaming about… her.

He looked back at the clock in his bedroom. The hands were pointing to 7.30am. He went over to his nightstand and unlocked his phone. There were 8 missed calls. Four of them were from Miss Lopez, three were from Daniel. And one… was from… Chloe?

His heart started thundering. Could it be possible? The detective wanted to talk? Without further hesitation, Lucifer hit the call button and sat down on his bed, trying to remain calm. It felt like hours passed by before the phone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

"… Beatrice?" Lucifer answered.

"Lucifer!" She answered, clearly over the moon that he called.

"Why do you have your mother's phone?" Lucifer asked.

"She's sleeping. She has been for a long time now. Dad said it's nothing serious. She was just really tired and needed to rest. The doctor said that she could wake up any minute now. I called you because I wanted to know if you're okay."

A part of Lucifer felt extremely relieved. It felt good knowing that Chloe was alright. "That's good to know. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why didn't you come, Lucifer? Isn't mommy your partner?" Beatrice asked.

Lucifer never thought answering a question could be so difficult. "I… don't know. I don't think she'd want to see me."

"Don't be silly, Lucifer. Of course, she would. She talks about you all the time, and I think she really likes you. I even told her that you're way funnier than Marcus, and she agreed!"

Lucifer smiled sadly. "I'll think about it. I need to sort some problems out first. Maybe I'll visit you both once I deal with them. I can't promise anything."

"That would be great! OH! Mommy is awake! Mommy, are you okay?"

Lucifer gasped at her words. Chloe was awake. He could hear her yawn in the background.

"Mhmm. I'm okay, monkey. Everything is fine. What happened?"

"Daddy said you got shot but you had a vest. Did it really hurt?" Beatrice asked.

"Only a little. I'm okay now. I don't remember things very well. I was with Luci-" Her voice cut off at that point.

"What happened?" Beatrice asked.

Lucifer panicked and hanged up. He couldn't listen anymore. Hearing her voice. It was… strange. Something he didn't expect to hear ever again. But he did. He laid back in bed, trying to stay as motionless as possible. Times likes this is when he'd love to have Amenadiel's powers. Just to stop the world for a little while. Maybe staring at the ceiling long enough will do the trick.

* * *

Her memory was so fuzzy. She could see the big hall. Men everywhere holding guns, pointing them at her, or rather something next to her. The next image is her on a rooftop. The sunlight is blinding her vision slightly. All she can make out are traces of a familiar face. A very handsome and beautiful face. One she knew. Then she was back inside the hall. But now it was filled with bodies. Guns and bullets littered the floor. There was also something else… feathers… Covered in blood? _What?_

He was standing over something. A dead body… the corpse of Marcus at his feet. She calls his name and he turns to face her. All she can see is red… and fire… so much fire. Endless pits of flames in the centre of his eyes.

"Mommy?" Trixie shook her mom's shoulders for attention. The motion shook Chloe from her thoughts.

"What is it, monkey?" She asked, smiling at her daughter.

"You kind of froze for a second." Trixie giggled.

"Yeah. I think I'm still a little tired." The images kept circling her mind. Was it a dream. No, it couldn't have been. It felt so real. Was she going insane?

"Ahhh… he hanged up." Trixie sighed and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"What? Trixie. What did I say about using my phone without permission?" Chloe reminded her daughter.

"Sorry. I was just speaking with Lucifer. I wanted to know where he was." She answered.

"Lucifer… called?"

Trixie nodded, "I called him ten minutes ago and he just called back now. I told him you were sleeping and that you were okay. He sounded a bit sad. You're not angry at me are you?"

Chloe smiled at her daughter and shook her head. "No, monkey. Of course, I'm not angry. Just… it's nothing. Come here." Chloe opened her arms and invited Trixie for a hug.

"And what about Lucifer. Are you angry with him?" Trixie asked, looking up at her mother.

"Why do you think that?" Chloe asked.

"Well… I asked Lucifer why he didn't come see you. He is your partner and I thought that he should be here. But he said you wouldn't want him to come. Is it because you're angry at him?"

Chloe was lost for words. She could feel the ghost of a headache creeping up on her. "No. I'm not angry. It's a lit bit more complicated, Trixie."

Trixie nodded, "Well… I hope he deals with whatever problems he has."

"Is that what he said to you?" Chloe asked.

"He said that there are some problems he has to sort out," Trixie informed.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah… I think all of us have things to sort out."

It felt like everything was wrong somehow. She couldn't remember the details of yesterday. Only scraps and images. She remembered being in the air. But there was one other thing that stood out way more than anything else. That face. Red skin. Scars. Burns. The face of the devil. But all of that had to wait. Chloe was a mother. And she had to put her daughter first. No matter what. There was no time for a breakdown. Not right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Normal

_A/N: Okay. So you're going to notice that I'm using a lot of these little memory sequences recently. I don't know why but I really like them. The dialogue is not in order and taken from different scenes which I liked in the show. Just wanted to clear that up to avoid confusion. Also, as I mentioned before, the start of this story will be a little slow. But it should pick up as we go ; )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Back to Normal_**

A day had passed since the whole phone call episode. Lucifer only left his room when he used the bathroom. He couldn't leave Lux with his devil face, so Maze and Linda were trying to persuade him to come out and speak with them at least. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to show himself like this. Not even to Mazikeen.

Has was pacing around his bedroom for well over an hour now. He promised himself to figure out a way out to this mess.

 _Dreams give me back my normal face…_ He thought to himself, trying to relive the memories that flashed in his sleep. He couldn't remember much… just images and words. He could hear her voice… and see her face. She was looking at him, with that look full of wonder. Sometimes it was a look of frustration. But on some rare occasions… a look of affection? Could she be the reason for it all?

He looked down at his hands, trying to resurrect the memories in his head. He could feel a cool sensation surrounding his arms. After a while, his hands were starting to change. Normal skin started to form. Lucifer gave in to the excitement and lost all his focus. Almost instantly, newly formed skin started to burn off and his arms took their old form again. But it worked! He just had to try harder.

"Lucifer, are you ever going to step out of this bedroom?" Maze entered his room, clearly angry with him at this point.

"The Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed happily.

There was a silent pause from Maze, followed by a confused glare.

"I think I found out how to get back my normal face," Lucifer explained, sitting down on his bed and crossing his legs, almost as if preparing to meditate.

"How?" Maze asked, still perplexed.

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to think hard. About everything. He started to remember the last year alongside Chloe Decker.

 _"The detective is completely immune to my charms!"_

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"… Beautiful."_

Lucifer would never be able to describe the feeling that purged his body at that moment. It was strange. He felt pain… and yet, he also felt comfort… warmth."

 _"I thought you could use a friend."_

 _"I want to know why… it bothers you so much."_

 _"I just… I just want to do right by her."_

The memories were the source of both his pain and the relief that swam over it. The feeling was so strange and alien to him.

 _"If you think that I don't know who you really are by now, you're wrong."_

 _"I know how much it sucks being alone."_

 _"I'm here for you."_

 _"I need my partner… and that's you!"_

 _"I can let my guard down with you."_

Her smile. It made the earth move. And her gaze pierced him like a bullet. Nothing could hide from her eyes. She saw everything.

 _"I'm trying to remind us of how great we are together!"_

His memories were becoming stronger. He could feel his back vibrate. His muscles ached from being still. Raw adrenaline was pulsing through him.

 _"Why didn't you just tell Amber how you feel?"_

 _"Because you were afraid she'd never love you back."_

 _"I don't want to die."_

 _"I won't let you."_

He wanted to see her. To touch her. He wanted to feel her presence. The relief of memories was starting to succumb to the pain he felt.

 _"You're safe. That's all that matters."_

 _"Every time you say that you don't care. Or that you're evil. Or you're the devil. I know that's not who you really are!"_

 _"You don't know a thing about who I am, Detective."_

 _"Chloe… I am the devil."_

 _"No, you're not… Not to me!"_

Lucifer opened his eyes. He could not see a thing for a couple of seconds. Eventually, his eyes got used to the light in the room. Maze was right next to him, smiling.

"Well… whatever you did. It worked!" She informed.

Lucifer looked down at his hands again. They were back to normal. He turned to face the mirror and saw his normal face. At that moment, he promised himself to never take being handsome for granted ever again.

"I never thought I'd say this but… I prefer you this way." Mazikeen smirked.

"Well, I never thought I'd say it myself but… so do I." Lucifer added and sat back on his bed.

"So what now?" Maze asked.

Lucifer looked back at her and his mind felt blank. "I don't really know."

Maze glared at him, "Well, I do."

Lucifer looked up at her, puzzled.

"You have your normal face back. So now you're putting on your best suit, getting into your best car, and you're going to Decker's house." She informed, adding a smile of satisfaction.

Lucifer continued to look at her for a full minute before answering. "Right. And what am I going to say to her?"

"The truth." Maze told him as if the answer was obvious. "She knows that you're the devil now, so all you have to do is explain what exactly happened back at that place."

Lucifer nodded, "Yeah. It seems very simple when you say it like that. But I'm afraid, Mazikeen. That you're not considering all possible angles here."

"Example?"

"Like for example that she might not want to see me right now?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Maze asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, Mazikeen. I mean, do you perhaps remember how Linda reacted to me?" Lucifer protested.

Maze shrugged her arms "She just needed some time to digest everything. I'm sure that Decker has had enough."

Lucifer raised a finger at her point, "You don't know that for certain. She hasn't called me. That tells me she does not want to talk."

Maze sighed, "Okay, so that's your plan? Sit here and wait until she calls you?"

Lucifer smiled bitterly, "Precisely, my dear."

"You're unbelievable."

Lucifer stood up, "Maze, I am the bloody devil! I am everything BUT believable. And if she fancy's seeing the devil himself face to face again, I'm sure she will come by when she wants."

Maze stared at him again, in that judgmental way that made him uncomfortable. "Or maybe… what you're not considering is that she might be scared of coming here."

"Yes! And she bloody well should be! Who wouldn't be?"

"No, Lucifer. Not scared of you. Scared of the fact that she might come here and be greeted with covered furniture and a missing travel bag."

Lucifer had no answer to that. He lifted a bottle of whiskey from his nightstand and took a long gulp. "I left for a good reason."

"No. You left because you were scared. And you're also scared now. Both of you are." Maze added.

Lucifer frowned, "What exactly is it that I'm scared of?"

Maze walked closer to face him, "You're scared that she won't want to see you anymore. Linda filled me in on what's been happening. Of course, she refused to say anything that she didn't find out herself. I know what's been going on with you two. I just don't understand how you actually allowed for Decker to almost marry Cain. If not for Charlotte my damn plan would've worked and who knows what would've happened then."

"I did not 'allow' for anything. The detec- Chloe. Can do whatever she likes. I don't control her." Lucifer answered through gritted teeth.

"You also don't control what you feel. And fighting it doesn't help."

"Mazikeen, I'm not fighting anything. I'm trying to protect her!" Lucifer barked back. For anyone else, this would've been a scary reaction, but not for Maze. She was used to that fiery gaze in his eyes.

"Protect her from what?" She demanded.

Lucifer's angry stare died down fast enough. His posture broke and he sat back on his bed.

"…from yourself." Maze answered her own question.

"Early in our partnership… I asked her if I scared her. She said no at the time. But now… well, now I don't know."

Maze sat down next to him, "And you know there's only one way to find out."

Lucifer looked up at her, "I'm not sure if I want to."

* * *

She was standing in the darkness. All by herself. Memories were flashing through her. She was present in every single one, but all she could do was watch.

 _"You can't deny that there's a connection between us."_

 _"You need me… I'm the one!" He smiled at her._

The scenes kept on changing. Her clothes, the environment. It all changed so quickly. Eventually, she started to ignore her surroundings. It became easy to find his face.

 _"Why do you care who I'm with?"_

 _"Because… he doesn't deserve you?"_

The air was becoming hotter and thicker in her lungs. It was becoming difficult to breathe

 _"All of this is… about Lucifer."_

 _"You promised you'd let me go alone."_

 _"True… but I didn't say anything about following."_

 _"You make me… Vulnerable."_

 _"I just want to understand."_

 _"You wouldn't understand."_

She was holding a gun now, and it was pointed right at him.

 _"It doesn't matter what I believe."_

 _"That's all that matters, detective!"_

 _"He kept saying how he almost lost you and it was hell and stuff."_

She wanted to move. To say something else. But she couldn't. And the memories continued to swim through her mind.

 _"… But I also wanted to say that I am done hiding."_

 _"I want to tell you everything."_

 _"You did Choose me."_

 _"I've been trying to come back to the way things were and replaying our greatest hits because… I've been avoiding the things in the present like… how I feel about you."_

She was standing right in front of him. She wanted to say something. She wanted to move. But once again. She could only spectate this moment.

 _"I was afraid. That you'd want me because you've only seen certain sides of me. That if you saw all of me… YOU… all of me. You would run away."_

 _"Detective it's true. The other side of me it's… it's bad. It's monstrous, even."_

The scene shifted but they stood perfectly still. She was back in the familiar hall. The marble background. He was still looking at her. He looked scared, terrified.

 _"Detective… Chloe."_

He started taking some steps back, his eyes didn't look away from her. She didn't know when, but bloody feathers and bullets appeared all around her.

His skin started to burn. Scars appeared on his handsome face. Angry flames formed in his eyes. The very same feeling met her the moment he smiled.

 _"I am the devil."_

She snapped awake. The howling of the wind woke her up. She quickly analysed her surroundings and discovered she was in her bedroom. Trixie was sleeping next to her. As her breathing slowed, she realised she was holding her gun. She placed it back down on the nightstand and saw the time. _5 am_. A bit too early to get up, but going back to sleep was not an option right now. She stood from her bed. Her nightshirt was damp from sweat. She needed a shower.

After carefully slipping out of bed, Chloe continued through to the bathroom, where she stripped herself of all clothes and stepped under a stream of hot water. It felt good, almost as if she was washing away thoughts. The steam was making her head spin slightly. But at least she couldn't conjure any images anymore. Her mind was completely blank. Peaceful.

Her shower was a place where she liked to think, a lot. So naturally, the peace in her mind only lasted a couple moments. Chloe tried to keep her head clear until she was back home. She didn't know what she'd do without Dan. He was a huge help; taking care of Trixie even though he was still mourning the passing of Charlotte. He should be the one being taken care of, not the other way round.

Her other half of thoughts was currently devoted to her partner. Could she still call him that? Chloe didn't really know what to think at this point in time. A part of her wanted to believe she saw nothing. Maybe it was all dreams. After all, she got shot and then everything went sort of fuzzy. But certain things felt too real to be dreams. Like the sensation of flying through the air… or seeing his face in the sunlight. Climbing back down to the main hall and seeing Pierce's dead body.

That's when things started to become less clear. She remembered him. His suit… his voice. She could even remember her own voice. But everything else seemed so blurry. That's where memories got mixed with dreams, or at least she thought. That face. It was horrid. Every time it flashed in her mind, a shiver went across her back.

Once she was done with her shower, she dressed into some casual clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Dan already there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning." He said and handed her a cup of coffee from the counter. "I heard you taking a shower so I made some coffee."

"Thanks." She grabbed the coffee and took a short sip. "How comes you're up so early?"

"Uhm… I haven't been sleeping too well recently." Dan explained.

"I can relate,"

They stood in silence for a while, just enjoying the early morning.

"Dan. I'm sorry for all this. You really shouldn't be needing to deal with all this right now." Chloe added.

Dan shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, Chloe. You got shot. Besides, you heard what the doctor said; you had a traumatic life experience and you need to be around other people for a while."

"You've been through one too." Chloe protested.

"And I'm doing exactly what I should be doing. Making myself busy." He gave a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Dan shook his head, "You don't have to thank me, Chloe. We may be divorced. But that doesn't mean we can't be a family anymore."

"I'm glad you're here." She told him.

After a couple sips, Dan started to observe Chloe with curiosity. She was quick to notice.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"You've been shot before… full on too. This time it was through a vest. I don't understand how you lost consciousness like that.

Chloe didn't know how to answer at first. Truth be told, she didn't know how exactly she fainted either. That's when she realised. She must've fainted after seeing… him. That would make perfect sense. It never happened to her before but she knew that fainting out of shock wasn't rare. Suddenly, she really wanted to go back to that room. Memories started to clear up. She could remember walking down the marble stairs… seeing all the bullets and feathers covered in blood. It wasn't a dream.

It was all confusing at first. She was trying to explain everything to herself as she went down. Then she saw him. Lucifer was right in the centre. Pierce's body at his feet. He was crouched, back turned to her. But then she called him and he stood up to face her.

She could remember all the details… as if he was standing in front of her right now. It was horrible. But it wasn't fear. She wasn't scared. It was shock. She could feel it right now. Lucifer Morningstar… the devil himself.

"Chloe… are you okay?" Dan asked.

His voice shook her out of all thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I need to sit down." She took her cup and went over to the living room sofa.

She needed to see him. She needed him to know everything was okay. That's why he didn't come to the hospital. He was afraid of what she might think. He hung up as soon as he heard her voice through the phone too.

"Chloe. You seem a little shaky. Are you sure everything is okay?" Dan walked over to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just. Have you heard from Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

Dan sighed and shook his head, "Ella and I have been trying to contact him since for a couple days now. He isn't answering phone calls. Ella went to Lux but the whole place is shut down, doors closed. I thought about getting a warrant. But I wanted to wait for you. Besides, it felt kind of wrong too."

It all made sense. Lucifer was scared of showing up. The truth he wanted Chloe to know for so long was finally out. Metaphors. That's what she called them. Turns out they're all true. And Maze… she's an actual demon. A fricking demon was babysitting her daughter.

"As for Pierce… his body was taken to forensics. The crew had plenty of work with his goons. All of them were top class assassins. All passed out too. I just don't understand how Lucifer managed to take on all of them. I think he might have killed Pierce too. No murder weapon has been found yet."

Super strength. That's how. Chloe had already seen it once. "I don't know. But I'll try to get in touch with him."

"You think he might answer you?" Dan asked.

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know. Only one way to find out."


	4. Chapter 4: Deal With The Devil

**_Chapter 4: Deal With The Devil_**

It felt like the phone has been ringing forever by now. Chloe was sitting on her sofa, Dan next to her. She couldn't seem to find control over her knees as they shook up and down. Dan's eyes were fixed on the phone. Every time the phone ringed, he blinked twice. Eventually, the ninth ring was cut in half and she heard his pleasant British tone.

"Child, you really shouldn't take your mother's phone without permission."

She couldn't answer for a moment. Her voice was completely gone and it felt like her tongue would never be able to move again.

"Hello?" Lucifer's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey, Lucifer." Chloe choked out just in time.

The phone went completely silent. It seemed like even the static disappeared. She couldn't hear anything on the other end. Dan leaned in a bit closer, probably wondering if it was just him not hearing anything.

"… Detective." His voice came back after several moments.

The word brought images to her eyes. Memories started to swim through her head again. It pinpointed the last time she heard him call her. She was worried that she'd be having trouble answering again but this time a response came much sooner.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Awaiting for his answer felt extremely frustrating. It made her knees shake more. She wanted to see him. To stand in front of him and see his eyes. She hated speaking to him through the phone. Over the time they've spent together, she's managed to learn a bit and read certain thoughts just from his face. But through the phone, he was just the same mystery to her like to everyone else.

"Everything's fine. What about you?" He answered, finally.

Chloe didn't know what to say again, but words were coming to her easier now.

"I'm okay. Just a little shaken up still. I can't really remember everything very well at the moment."

His response came much faster than she expected.

"That's good to hear. I think there will be some things both of us would prefer to forget. Believe me."

She stood up from the couch and moved back toward the kitchen. She couldn't bear to sit any longer.

"Lucifer… I… would like to see you. There are some things I think we have to discuss. I don't want to do this over the phone."

Silence, again. "I believe that would be for the best. When would you like to come?"

"How about now?" She could feel her heart beginning to rumble in her chest.

After a brief moment of silence, his voice returned. "You're most welcome."

"Okay. I'm on my way." She informed.

"I'll be waiting," Lucifer answered, and then hung up.

Dan stood up from the sofa and marched after her into the kitchen, "Chloe, are you sure this is a good idea?

She looked back at him, confused. "Yeah. Why not?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't know, Chloe. I mean… we found Pierce's dead body. Who do you think could have killed him if not Lucifer?"

"I don't know, Dan. Why does that matter?" Chloe asked.

"If Lucifer killed Pierce… well, that doesn't put him in the best place." Said Dan.

Chloe looked back at him, arms crossed. "So what are you trying to say? What that he's dangerous or something?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, Chloe. But I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go see him alone." Dan answered.

She glared at him in response, "He's my partner, Dan. I don't know what happened between Lucifer and Pierce. I didn't make it there in time. All I know is that Pierce's men shot at us. I got shot. Lucifer must've fought them back in defence."

"So you're saying he fought back twenty guys with fully loaded machine guns, Pierce included. Hands on. By himself."

Chloe shook her head, "Dan, I already told you, I don't know what happened! The only way for me to find out is if I go talk to him." As she finished, she grabbed her cars keys and made her way for the door. "Give Trixie some cereal when she wakes up, please. Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can."

"And you think Lucifer will tell you the truth?" Dan asked.

She was about to step out when she stopped and looked back at him. "Lucifer doesn't lie." She answered, before stepping outside and closing the door. That was the one thing she was sure of.

* * *

"She doesn't hesitate. Not even for a second." Lucifer muttered to himself, smiling as he made his way to the closet.

As he pondered on which shirt to wear, he heard the elevator doors open and Maze stepped into his bedroom. It made him realise that the elevator should require some kind of key to travel up to his penthouse.

"Lucifer?" Maze called out.

"I'm in the closet." He answered.

"Wait. Are you actually planning on leaving this cave?" She answered, happily surprised.

"My penthouse is not a cave, Mazikeen! People would give their souls and half of their families to live in a place like this."

She entered the closet, a smirk on her face, "So, what's the occasion?"

He sighed, "The Detective is coming."

Maze's eyes widened, "Already? Damn. Decker has more in her than I thought. Took her two days to get over your Devil face."

"Ahh but you see that's the thing. I don't know if she actually remembers that part." Lucifer informed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. She said that she can't remember everything. I believe that her passing out must've affected her memory somehow. Or maybe it was just my face. We both know it can have that effect on some people." He answered.

"So what's your plan?"

Lucifer shook his head as he placed a tie around his collar, hands shaking slightly. "I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Chloe was stuck in traffic. Typical experience in LA. But for the first time in a while, she didn't mind. It was giving her time to think. She didn't know whether she made the right choice. A part of her was still struggling to comprehend what she saw a couple days ago. She could still see certain things when she closed her eyes. It's like it was imprinted into her vision. Like a watermark never to be removed. Or like the screen of an old TV still showing earlier images. It creeped her out. When she heard his voice over the phone… she could almost see his face. The one she knew. The handsome, soft, flawless face.

The sudden sound of a car horn shot her out of her trance as she accelerated forward. Going above the speed limit towards Lux.

After a couple of minutes, she finally reached the familiar street. Lucifer's giant skyscraper was staring down at her. It was the first time when she wondered how much the property must be worth. Such a huge building in the middle of Los Angeles. Probably more than she could imagine.

Everything was a blur until she reached the elevator. She pressed the very top button, knowing it will take her straight to the devil's lair. The doors closed and she was alone. Her heart started to go wild as the elevator climbed up the floors. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

 _Relax. It's Lucifer. Your partner. The Devil._

The elevator rang and the doors opened, revealing Lucifer's penthouse. She hesitated at first, then slowly and carefully stepped out, checking every corner of the room. The penthouse seemed to be empty. Then she noticed a figure standing in the balcony. It was him. She could recognise that frame anywhere. His tall and formal posture. His pitch black hair and a matching suit. It was him. No flaming red skin, no scars. Just Lucifer. The one she knew. The elevator doors closed and then he turned around to face her. A glass of whisky in his hand.

He gazed at her from across the penthouse for a while before slowly stepping inside. And making his way towards her.

"Detective… it's good to see you." He said, not blinking. He had his usual three-piece suit on. Although she rarely saw him wear the same one. This one was fully black. Even the shirt and tie.

"Lucifer." Her voice came.

He took a couple more steps forward and stopped, making at least a car length between them.

"It's… it's good to see you too." Speaking was becoming easier again. Something about his eyes was making her calm again. She realised that this really was the same Lucifer. The one she knows.

Her answer must've surprised him, because his eyes widened and he stepped back, unsure of himself. "Really?"

She had no idea where this courage was coming from. But she actually took a step forward. "Of course… You're… Well, you're my partner. So I'm happy to see that you're okay. That ambush was… well, I think we can both agree that it went south."

Lucifer exhaled a quiet laugh, "The understatement of the year, detective."

"Listen, Lucifer. I don't exactly fully remember what happened in there. All I know is that everything you said… it's true. That's all I know. I've been trying to wrap all of it around my head, but I can't. I can still hardly comprehend it. So I'd be very glad if we could take things slow." She took a deep breath after speaking, afraid she might pass out.

Lucifer stepped closer now, clearly noticing her weak posture, "Detective, are you sure you shouldn't be resting right now?"

"I'm fine. Lucifer… I just need you to help me understand certain things. My head is a mess right now. I'm scared. I just keep seeing things when I close my eyes. I can barely sleep. My dreams are all over the place." She stepped towards the sofa for some support.

"Alright, detective, I think we should sit down. I don't want you passing out. Just sit, please." He gestured her to a seat.

She nodded and sat down, taking deep breaths. This was her Lucifer. _Did I really just think that? MY Lucifer?_

Lucifer sat down on the opposite side, worried. "You were at the doctor, weren't you? What did he say?"

"He just said I needed to take it easy and rest." She answered.

"Well, by now you should know that I'm not the right company for that, detective." He stood up again and went to look out the window, "especially after all you've seen."

"Lucifer… what happened back there?" She didn't know if she was ready to hear everything. But she needed to know something at least.

Lucifer was silent for long while before turning back to her, "I… well, I somehow lost control. For the first time in my existence." He gave her a miserable look.

"Lost control?"

He sat down opposite her again and allowed for another couple of seconds to pass without speaking. "I… killed Cain."

So it really was true. Lucifer killed Pierce. This meant that he was now personally involved with the case. Making Chloe's presence a very bad factor in the eyes of the court. But she didn't care. Lucifer killed him in self-defence. In defence of both of them. Besides, Chloe was the one who shot first. She attempted to kill him before Lucifer. The only difference was that Chloe was a cop.

"I stabbed him with Mazikeen's demon blade. He was trying to kill me with it. Funny how that turned out." Lucifer explained.

"Alright. So, you killed him in self-defence?" Chloe asked.

"After you got shot, Cain ordered his men to finish me. I was able to get us out of there just in time."

Chloe sat up slightly. This is exactly what she wanted to know. "How did you get us out?"

Lucifer took a deep breath before speaking "I used my wings."

Chloe could feel her pulse increase. There was still a part of her, trying so hard to stick to logic and the world she knew. But at this point, it was just stupid to ignore everything that happened. Lucifer really does have wings. He really is the fallen angel. She knew getting used to that fact would take ages.

"Okay. And you flew us to that rooftop, right?" She answered.

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, after sponging about two hundred bullets."

"Did it hurt?"

Another nod, "A little, yes. Remember when I told you that you make me vulnerable too?"

It was Chloe's turn to nod, "You didn't mean that as a metaphor?"

"Not in the slightest. You see when I'm not around you… well… I'm invincible. Bullets can't hurt me. Nothing can. Even poisonous gas like the one we encountered back at that lab. But when you're in my presence. I lose that privilege." He explained.

Chloe wasn't sure what to make of that. "Why is that?"

Lucifer smiled, "I have no idea. But I know that the mighty one up there probably does. And I'm almost certain it's all part of his lovely plan."

"You mean… God." Could this really be happening? She was speaking to Lucifer, the fallen angel. The son of God himself.

Lucifer stood up, "Alright. Remember when you came here, you asked me to take things slow when I explain myself. So I think it's best if I leave it there for now. We can talk more about it next time around."

Chloe stood up too, "No. Lucifer, I want to know everything!"

"Detective, too much has happened for me to just explain it all right now. It's better this way. For both of us. You'll learn about everything slowly. If I was to drop everything on you now, I'd be risking another fainting episode. And father knows I do not want that to happen again." Lucifer protested.

"Fine. But promise that you'll explain everything to me eventually." Said Chloe.

"You have a deal," Lucifer answered and extended his hand.

Chloe hesitated before shaking his hand. "Deal."

He walked back with her to the elevator and then she turned back to him, "Are you still my partner?"

He looked surprised at first. "Do you still want me to be?"

Chloe nodded. Smiling at him, "Lucifer, I know that things have happened. But everything that I've said to you… none of that has changed. I still mean all of it." The memory of their last kiss came to her mind as she spoke. "So yeah. The job offer is still opened."

Lucifer was frozen for a while, then he smiled back at her, "How could I decline such a generous offer. Not everyone gets to work with the best detective in the LA."

Chloe tried her best to fight a blush. Then she surprised both of them and she hugged him. "I'm glad you're still here, Lucifer." She muttered into his shoulder.

"Me too, Chloe." He answered.

They broke apart eventually, and Chloe stepped into the lift. "I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow, then."

Lucifer gave her one last smile, "Of course, detective."

"And don't be late!" She added, as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
